Trent Michaels
Trent Michaels is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School, having transferred there in the beginning of the 2012-2013 school year at the start of his sophomore year and dropping out in the 2012-2013 school year. However, he started attending Degrassi again after spring break of the 2012-2013 school year. Trent used to be a player and isn't a wiz when it comes to school and other academics. However, he does make up for it by being very talented in areas such as hockey and basketball. He can sometimes come off as the stereotypical, popular, pretty boy hockey star. He has suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He is also suffering memory lost due to multiple concussions. He is the older brother of Hayley Michaels, he is protective over her as well as he doesn't let anyone mess with her. He dropped out of Degrassi in his junior year, but later returned and won the Student Government election, making him the president for his senior year in the 2013-2014 school year. He is best friends with Danny Smith and was best friends with Zac Andrews before Zac tragically passed away in Sweet Child O' Mine, he is also friends with with Mike Dallas, Aria Monroe, Dakota Harris Bambi Carmen, Heather Anderson, Hadley Mills, Ashli Fellom, Beck Samuels, Owen Milligan, Ben Jacobs, Luke Baker, Chase Anderson and Rick. He was also friends with Campbell Saunders before he committed suicide. Trent has unresovled conflict with Mick Daniels. He used to be engaged too Stefanie Jamieson. He is portrayed by Dylan Sprouse. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Him and Hayley are fraternal twins. *He is a hockey of the Toronto Ice Hounds. *He was #14 on the Ice Hounds. *He was arrested once in for being mistaken as a convicted criminal. *While Trent was trying to get over his ex-girlfriend, Stefanie, he used Aria to help him. Though it didn't work. *Trent is the first to threaten to blackmail someone's sexuality while his girlfriend was competing for a specific extra-curricular position at school. *He was homophobic, but now is getting over it since Dakota who he was bullying attempted suicide. *Trent is one of the two people to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the other one being Zac Andrews. *Trent is one the first athlete to get involved with drugs while on a team. *Trent is the second character to threaten to blackmail someone's sexuality while trying to help out someone else. *He lost his virginity to Stefanie sometime after Gimme More (1). *One of Trent's close friends are a teen dad. *Him and his family are from Pasadena, California, but they moved to Toronto, Canada so he could play hockey. *Trent has a severe concussion from being hit on the head to much during hockey. Due to this he is now suffering from memory loss and headaches constantly. *Trent dropped out during the second half of the 2013-2014 school year due to his server concussions causing him to get headaches and memory loss constantly. *He got emancipated to break away from his mother. *He is the first person too sing their special song too the girl he loves too get back together with her. *Stefanie nominated him for Student Council President to help him gain more leadership experience so he wouldn't be lonely while she attends a preforming arts school in Ottawa. He initially stayed in the election as a joke encouraged by Danny and Dallas which infuriated his competition, Hayley. He wound up winning the election for the next school year, and chose his sister Hayley as his Vice President when he realized how much the election meant to her. *He thinks of Danny Smith as his brother. He also thought this about his late friend Zac Andrews. *Trent is the second person Hadley had sensual dreams about. **The first was Austin. Quotes *(To Tori): "Watch it!" (first line) *(To Hayley and Tristan): "I told you Hayley, and yes I do have a problem with that gayboy!" *(To Dakota): "Back out of the running or I'll tell the entire school" *(To Trent): "I didn't know I had it in me. And you... you believed in me when no one else would." *)To Dakota and Tristan): "I'm not a bad guy... I just made some bad choices." *(To Stefanie): "I couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to you." *Dakota: "Okay, so if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss, does it mean he's not interested?" *Trent: "If he's interested, he'll kiss her again." *Dakota: I told you Hayley. *Hayley: "Shouldn't said people talk first?" *Trent: "No, no. No talking, he'll come to you. Oh by the way, does said guy just so happens to be in a band and favor skateboarding." *Hayley: "Out!" *(To Stefanie): "You need to start believing that you deserve happiness, because you do. You're a good person dummy." *(To Stefanie): "Everything you've done for me. How hard you've worked to turn your life around. How strong you are. Stefanie I wanna be with you... I love you." Relationships *Stefanie Jamieson **First Relationship: ***Start Up:' Gimme More (1) '(105) **Break Up:' Bad Day (2) '(120) ***Reason: Trent thought Stefanie was cheating on him with Mick. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Come As You Are (2) (201) ***Engaged As of: With or Without You (2) (226) ***Break Up: Mirrors (231-232) ****Reason: Trent didn't marry Stefanie and she thought he let Sandra talk him out of it. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Mirrors (231-232) ***Broke Up: Chasing Pavements (320) ****Reason: Stefanie felt like she changed since going to a performing arts school and thought that her relationship would hold her back. *Aria Monroe ** Start Up: I Want It That Way (1) (125) **Break Up: Sometime Before Stop And Stare (1) '(133) ***Reason: Trent blamed Aria for him getting jumped. *Blair Tilman **Start Up: 'When Doves Cry (322) **Break Up: Everything You've Done Wrong (326) ***Reason: Trent never wanted a serious relationship with Blair and felt pressured to do so. After showing that she was clingy Trent broke up with her. Love Triangles *Start Up: I Want It That Way (1) (125) *Ended: Cannonball (2) (140) **Reason: Trent and Aria were broken up for awhile and they made amends with Stefanie. *Start Up: Chasing Pavements (320) Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Athlete Category:Siblings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Twins Category:Seniors Category:Season 3 Category:Student Council President